


Angel Wings

by egotisticalee



Series: Angel Wings [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angel!Dark, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egotisticalee/pseuds/egotisticalee
Summary: "I'm curious," Anti admits one lazy morning, whilst he and his angel are still in bed, fending off the autumn chill with a fluffy blanket. Dark tilts his head in that adorable way that he does, his eyes narrowing slightly in confusion."About what?" he asks. Anti looks down at the wing that's draped across him as he reaches out to trail one finger across the feathers. Dark smiles on instinct, the wing moving closer to cover Anti's hand and get more of the touch."I was wondering... if I could make you come purely by touching your wings."aka super self indulgent fluffy danti smut





	Angel Wings

"I'm curious," Anti admits one lazy morning, whilst he and his angel are still in bed, fending off the autumn chill with a fluffy blanket. Dark tilts his head in that adorable way that he does, his eyes narrowing slightly in confusion.

"About what?" he asks. Anti looks down at the wing that's draped across him as he reaches out to trail one finger across the feathers. Dark smiles on instinct, the wing moving closer to cover Anti's hand and get more of the touch.

"I was wondering... if I could make you come purely by touching your wings." Dark's eyes widen and his cheeks flush a pretty pink as he stutters for a moment before getting his words out.

"You... you probably could. I would already have to be... interested, but after that..." he explains, trailing off as his blush grows deeper. Anti carefully turns them and guides Dark to lay down on his back with Anti leaning over him. After removing Dark's boxers, letting him keep his just-too-big jumper, he bends down to whisper in the angel's ear.

"Are you interested now?" he asks. Dark shivers underneath him and looks up at him through his eyelashes and nods, murmuring a "Yes". Anti starts to grin, leaning close and hovering over Dark's right wing with his hand.

"Spread them out for me, then, angel. Let me see you," he says. Dark's flush deepens to red and as his wings slowly stretch out, the very tips brush the walls of the room. Anti hums and lets one finger trail down Dark's wing as he leans forward to kiss him. The wing under his finger flutters, moving again to try and get closer, but this time he moves his hand away, only letting him have a slight touch. He swallows the angel's whine in the kiss, exploring Dark's mouth and claiming every inch. Dark kisses back insistently, trying to speed up the pace, but Anti is determined in his slowness, waiting for a certain sound.

It takes running his finger along the very top of his wings for him to get it; a stuttered, breathy moan that spills out before Dark can stop it. The angel flushes a deep red again as they part and Anti looks down at him with hungry eyes.

"That's it, angel. I want to hear you sing," he murmurs before taking his whole hand and ruffling through Dark's feathers. Another gorgeous moan falls from his lips and his pupils are blown wide as he looks up at Anti.

"Then make me," he replies, and, well, how can Anti deny that kind of challenge?

He flashes the angel a grin, the kind that makes armies tremble, and lets his fingers ghost over Dark's left wing. The wing doesn't move this time and Anti looks back at Dark's face to see him staring at it in concentration. He holds in an 'aww' as he lets his whole hand touch the wing, gently carding through the feathers. Dark shudders and gasps as his wing presses back into the touch.

Anti simply watches the view for a few moments before looking over at Dark's other wing. He leans down towards it, trying not stretch too far as he gets close enough to press a gentle kiss to the feathers.

Dark freezes completely. Anti looks up with worry, moving back to where he was, leaning over Dark. He cups his cheek carefully as he bites his lip.

"Did I do something wrong? Did it hurt? I'm sorry, I should have a-" he starts, but Dark shakes his head and he quickly shuts up to let him speak.

"Please do it again," he whispers. Anti bites his lip, still feeling a bit unsure, but Dark gives him a nod and a reassuring smile. He leans down again and gently kisses the angel's wing, smiling when he hears a gasp and a heady moan.

"F-fuck, that feels so good," Dark mutters. Comforted by that, Anti carries on as before, running his hand through Dark's left wing whilst covering his right wing in soft kisses.

"Angels aren't meant to swear, Dark," he mutters between kisses. The angel huffs and starts to reply, only for a high keening sound to come out before any words do. Anti glances over at him, noticing with curiosity that his hand had gotten closer to where Dark's wings meets his back. He leans back as an idea comes to his mind, but he doesn't want to put it into effect straight away. He wants to work Dark up first, to watch him come undone under his fingers with no cheats or shortcuts. He wants to remind both of them that even though, in theory, anyone could turn Dark on by doing the same, only Anti can really make him feel good.

A slight laugh spills out of him as he comes out of his reverie for a moment and notices Dark's pout. He gently trails his finger along the angel's cheek and watches as Dark leans into the touch, looking up at him in that way that makes his heart flutter and his dick twitch. He can't get enough of making Dark putty in his hands; the sight of the uptight angel finally giving over control is all too beautiful and satisfying, especially when Anti knows that he's the only one who gets to see it.

Not wanting to deny himself any longer, Anti takes hold of Dark's chin and leans forward to capture his lips in a deep kiss. The angel sighs into his mouth, moaning when Anti tugs on his bottom lip with his teeth. With a little help from his powers to hold himself up, he buries both hands in each of Dark's wings, feeling them shiver and twitch under his fingers. Dark moans into the kiss as his back arches prettily and his hands reach up to grip onto Anti's shoulders. His hips thrust up towards Anti's but he moves his own back, getting a whine in return. He lets out a quiet laugh as he leans back to speak.

"Only your wings, remember?" he chides.

"You were kissing me," Dark protests with a slight huff. He tries to glare, only lasting a few moments as Anti shifts the hand that's currently buried in downy feathers.

"Yeah, I know," Anti replies, leaning down to kiss Dark again, cutting him off. Dark melts into the kiss easily with a contented sigh that hitches as Anti caresses his wings.

Anti eventually rips himself away from the angel's soft lips to sit back and watch him squirm. Dark brings his hands back once Anti moves out of his reach and he grips onto the bedsheets instead. His head thrashes from side to side, his face scrunched up in pleasure and his hips making little thrusts in the air. Anti finds himself wishing he could take a picture, but then again, he doesn't like the idea of anyone else seeing his angel like this. There's also the fact that if he really wants to see Dark like this again, he knows exactly what to do.

He figures now seems like the best time to put his plan into action. After a moment of thought, he runs his hands along the top of Dark's wings, watching carefully for his response. Dark moans louder and arches up, giving Anti his golden opportunity. He wraps his arms around Dark's waist and pulls him up quickly onto his lap. Before Dark can react to the sudden change in position, Anti's hands travel up to stroke over the exposed skin where Dark's wings meet his back.

Dark cries out, throwing his head back as his whole body tenses up, coming almost instantly with a wrecked moan. Even his wings fold up before relaxing slowly with a shudder. He slumps into Anti's arms, whining softly at the overstimulation until Anti moves his hands down to wrap around Dark's waist again. Dark pants heavily and lets himself be gently laid down on the bed.

"Are you alright?" Anti asks as he cleans Dark up, gently going through the angel's hair with his other hand. Dark nods slowly, a blissed-out and almost vacant expression on his face, drawing a quiet laugh from Anti.

"I'll have to remember that for next time," he adds as he sits down on the bed, bringing his angel into his arms. Dark's still as limp as a rag doll, but he looks up at Anti with a smile.

"I can... help you out... if you want," he offers, his eyes flickering down. Anti shakes his head and pulls him a little closer.

"I'd much rather cuddle with my angel," he admits. Dark flushes and smiles wider, leaning slightly closer, and Anti knows that, even though he and his angel have been through so much, and are still far from out of the woods, he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
